


Some Wibbley Wobbley Some Timey Wimey

by alafaye



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the Doctor finally go for that drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Wibbley Wobbley Some Timey Wimey

**Author's Note:**

> Geek pick up lines? Oh, yes. Doctor Who geek pick up lines? Oh, there are so many. See [this post](http://doctorwho.livejournal.com/2538538.html) for more. Or use the hash tag #DoctorWhopickuplines on twitter. Have fun! In the mean time, here's one that's just this side of silly, banana daiquiri wise.

Jack didn't know Time Lords could get drunk. He always thought they were too...stuffy to get drunk. His Time Lord, the Doctor, well, Jack never thought that the Doctor would ever go near liquor. It just never seemed to fit with the image the Doctor portrayed to the world; he also didn't seem the kind to sneak a sip or two when no one was looking.

But they did.

Oh, did they.

Jack was shocked when the Doctor had landed the Tardis on one of the most famous planets--Phisiure. It was known for producing some of finest wines and beers. There were some seedy parts, but they were in one of the best districts. The kind that Jack would only be able to afford if he was with the Doctor. 

"No, no, you can't go out wearing that." The Doctor grabbed the back of Jack's greatcoat and pulled him through the winding halls of the Tardis until they were in the wardrobe. "Find something nice for once, yeah?"

Jack knew better than to argue and began pawing through the racks. "I happen to think I look good."

"Oh, you do," the Doctor said. He pulled something off it's hanger and dashed behind a curtain. "I'm not arguing there. But this is a nice neighborhood and we are finally going out to get that drink."

Here was where Jack's shock first took hold. "You mean--that drink? The one--"

"Where you finally get to dance with me?" the Doctor teased. "Yep. That's the one."

It had been a long time for him since Earth and longer still for the Doctor after Donna. Martha. Rose. The past year for them had been filled with mad cap adventures and harrowing escapes. Nights in jail and miles underground. "Why now?"

The Doctor looked over the screen with a soft, maddening look and sighed. "It's past time. Don't you think?"

Jack's hands squeezed into fists and he turned his back to the Doctor. "No, you don't get to play that game with me. Doctor--"

"Jack. Trust me, yeah?"

"Can't. Not with this." They didn't speak of it and Jack had only ever shared it with Rose and Martha. His hopeless crush on the Doctor. Well, it probably was beyond a crush now. More than half his life, Jack had been in love with the Doctor. At first, yeah, it was just about lust. But it slowly became something more. And Jack was not going to take the Doctor out for a drink and share a dance if the Doctor just wanted a fun night out.

He startled when warm breath curled around his neck and hands settled on his hips. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I swear, I'm not joking around. I--I can't keep going on like this, Jack. I can't. It's...well, it's me so it's probably going to end in disaster. Yeah? But I just can't hold back anymore."

Jack took a deep breath. "No games?"

"None. I swear."

Jack nodded and the hands disappeared from his hips. He turned, but the Doctor was gone already. He half smiled and shook his head. He looked around and the lights blinked at him, almost urgently. He chuckled. "Right. Clothes. I've got a date!"

~~~

The Doctor was waiting outside, leaning against his Tardis. Jack wolf whistled as he took in the sight. Nothing so different from his usual, but enough to make the difference. Dark brown pants, tight button up, leather boots. "All this effort for me?"

The Doctor turned and raised his eyebrows. "I should say the same? Wherever did you find those?"

Jack turned, preening. "I didn't know you had a leather fetish. Something I should know?"

"Didn't before, but I might now," the Doctor whispered. He shook his head. "Come on before I decide to ditch the drinks altogether."

"Not that I would complain," Jack said. 

The Doctor merely rolled his eyes and lead Jack down the street to a bar that spilled out a lovely jazz sound. It wasn't crowded, but enough people were there to make it not feel deserted. The Doctor continued to a seat in a corner where they had the best seats for the group that was playing. A purple skinned waitress hurried up seconds after they were seated.

The Doctor grinned. "Ah, good. What do you recommend? No, never mind. Please tell me you can make a banana daiquiri? I know that bananas aren't that popular, but maybe?"

"I'll go ask," she promised. "But if we don't, what'll you have?"

"Jack, what are you having?"

"Gin and tonic," Jack said. "Or whatever variation you have on that." Douglas Adams, for all that the man was slightly insane (Jack remembered investigating him when Torchwood grew a bit too suspicious), had been right on that: somewhere in the universe, there was always a bar serving something that resembled gin-and-tonic.

"Then I'll have that if the daiquiri isn't available," the Doctor said. "And how about we get a bowl of snacks? We're not picky."

"Sure then," she said. She jotted it down and left.

"Well, now, this is nice, isn't it?" the Doctor said cheerily.

"Mm, I like the band," Jack said. "I haven't heard jazz in ages."

"Then we'll have to find a nice little place in the Roaring Twenties!" the Doctor exclaimed. "You should have said sooner! Oh, now there was a time! The music and the language and the arts! Oh, lovely little slice of history."

Jack chuckled. "I was in Britain then, but it was amazing even there. So much liberation."

The Doctor eyed Jack. "Oh?"

Jack shrugged, unrepentant. "You know me. Liberation suited them and me just fine." He winked.

"Incorrigible. That's you--incorrigible."

"Oh, I haven't been called that for years. It always meant something good was coming my way." He leaned close to the Doctor (well, closer than they were, seated side by side) and kissed his neck. "I hope you mean to keep up the tradition."

The Doctor shivered and his hand slid up Jack's leather clad thigh. "I--I don't think I'll have a problem with that tradition."

"Good." 

The waitress returned with their drinks and a bowl of something that looked like nuts. She winked at them. "Just wave when you want more, gents."

The Doctor reached for his drink. "Look at that--a banana daiquiri! Well, here's to a good night."

Jack clinked their glasses together and took a drink.

From there, though, that was when the night just got weirder. That was when Jack learned that the Doctor loved crooning love songs and loved to get half undressed in front of an appreciative audience. Oh, and audience participation was not an option; it was mandatory. (The rest of the weirdness was best saved for Jack's memories alone.)

~~~

"Sorry about him," Jack said. "Doesn't usually hit the drinks so hard."

The waitress shrugged. "Didn't get fresh with me so it's fine."

Jack smiled weakly and threw the Doctor's arm over his shoulder. "Come on, you. Getting you home." The streets were deserted at this hour, but Jack hoped that it meant that they wouldn't disturb anyone. This at least looked like a business district and not a neighborhood.

"Oh, home! The Tardis!" the Doctor said. He stumbled, pulling Jack to the right. "She's a lovely girl, isn't she?"

"Yep." Jack considered just carrying the Doctor--they might get home within the next fifteen minutes. At least the Tardis was only a short walk.

"Do you know--she's developed quite the crush on you?" the Doctor said. He listed briefly, threatening to teeter in either direction, but righted himself. "You are quite the charmer."

"What can I say? I'm unforgettable."

The Doctor grinned at Jack. "Incorrigible, too. Don't forget that."

"Oh, I'm not," Jack said.

The Doctor pulled away from Jack and drunkenly stumbled ahead. "You promised, now. You can't forget that."

"We'll see if you can keep to your promise when we get to the Tardis," Jack said.

"Oh, just you wait!"

Jack hummed under his breath, unsure, but patiently followed the Doctor to the Tardis. The light on the top grew brighter, as though glad to see them. The Doctor turned to Jack and lowered his eyelids in an attempt Jack was sure to look seductive but instead he only looked like he had been concussed. "Come back to my place so we can have some wibbly wobbly timey wimey."

Jack laughed. He couldn't help it. "Really? That's your pick up line?"

The Doctor pouted. "I thought it was good."

Jack hummed and wrapped his arms around the Doctor. "I've got a better one." He leaned close, their breath mingling. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Oh." The Doctor shivered and he straightened in Jack's arms. His eyes somehow became brighter. "Bugger. Just metabolized all the liquor."

"You can do that?" Jack asked. "Boy, I would have wished I could do that back in my Time Agency days."

"Times Lords," the Doctor shrugged. "Now, Captain. Tardis. Inside. Now." He smirked and this time, when he lowered his eyelids, he looked seductive. "It's bigger on the inside."

Jack chuckled and his hands slid down the Doctor's back to cup his arse. "Now that is brilliant. Let's."


End file.
